


【千藏】CP问卷八题之第五题

by Primirilia



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 06:58:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17955761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Primirilia/pseuds/Primirilia
Summary: 在开车边缘蹦迪的色气向千藏





	【千藏】CP问卷八题之第五题

——————————————————

 

“还是不行。”白石藏之介对着全身镜转了半个圈，露出腰侧那一节玲珑浮凸的轮廓；白而精瘦的曲线映在水绿色的绸衫下，被衬托得有如雪塑。他偏了偏脑袋，被发胶固定了一半的银发丝便柳枝一般滑落到额前，白石藏之介像个刻薄的都市少女一样微微蹙起眉，“这件颜色太暗了。”

“不是挺不错的吗。”千岁千里低着头来回翻看剧本，清脆的纸张声随着他慵懒的音调响个不停。

“你看哪件都说不错，”白石藏之介半嗔半怒地回头瞪了他一眼，“话说你真的有在认真看吗？我看你的视线就没从那本剧本上移开过嘛，剧作家先生。”

“我当然是认真的啊，”千岁千里又翻过去一页纸，“只是一场晚宴，又不是去拍杂志封面，穿得稍微体面点不就行了？——而且有谁会喜欢自己的男朋友穿着那种遮不住多少地方的礼服，站在舞台上给别的男人取乐呢。”

“生气了？”白石藏之介叹了口气，“我们之前不是已经说好这个问题了吗，千岁？”

他抬起眼，在镜子里观察着身后坐在床头的男人。肤色黝黯的那张英挺的五官上，似乎并没有流露出多少不悦的情绪，千岁千里仍然没有抬头，只是指尖灵活地碾过那页书角，薄而细长的嘴角勾起一个简练的笑。

“我如果生气了，一开始就不会同意你去君岛的经纪人那里面试。”他终于抬起脸来，看着站在床角，倚在落地镜前抱着晚礼服外套的白石藏之介，“一开始想要和藏之介在一起，就是因为我能比别人先一步发现你身上的美——我自诩是有这种发掘美的能力的，如果我不能包容和欣赏现在变得越来越迷人的藏之介，那我也算不上是个创作艺术的剧作家了。”

“少奉承我。”吃惯了这一套的恋人却只是些微挑了挑眉，偏过头来，向他瞟过去蜻蜓掠水的一眼，眼底有几分暧昧的似笑非笑。他的眼线才描好一半，妆不算浓，却恰到好处地将那对本就狭长的眉眼挑得轻易就能勾走人的魂——起初千岁千里认识他的时候，最痴迷于白石藏之介那副出淤泥不染却又丝毫不端架子的清爽率真，觉得这纯粹得近乎可贵；然而在一起相处的时间长了，当上了演员的白石藏之介在那些纸醉金迷的场合四处周转，八面玲珑了许久，竟也逐渐为他的举手投足添了几分迫人而明艳的烟火味。

千岁千里不反感这样的改变，他是个容纳度极其高的艺术人，乐得欣赏一切不落世俗的美，而白石藏之介正是那幅从不让人失望的艺术品：纵使涂上最艳俗的妆面，在镜头前说着最糟糕的台词，骨子里的纯洁却丝毫不被沾染。艺术品的美如若杰出到了一定程度，不经打扮也像是描眉画眼，真实的厚重脂粉反而衬不出原先十分之一的动人心魄。这样的男人到最后还是让人不得不爱。

他不发声了，白石藏之介将这视为一种退让却带有置气的妥协。银发男人从落地镜前转了个身，歪着头安静地看着他，嘴边挽起一个微笑。“下次和我一起去不就好了？”

千岁千里抬起眼瞟他，“什么？”

“这么不想让别的男人接近我，下次和我一起去不就好了。”白石藏之介说，袖口滑出那段纤长而白的手腕慢慢打理着颈尾的碎发，状似无意地往后撩了一撩。他骨子里没有女人的娇媚，也从不刻意去学名利场上那一套故作性感的姿态，这一动却流露出一抹令人倾倒的勾人心魄来。“堂堂正正一位才华横溢的剧作家，一直当着别人口中那个‘白石君背后的男人’，似乎也是不行的吧？”

“可惜那些老家伙一直都不太待见九州人。”千岁千里含糊地应了一声，眼睛像着了磁铁引力般一瞬不瞬地紧盯着他的身形，“不，大概只是不待见我而已，因为我什么代价都没有付出，就已经把你占为己有了……”

“我什么时候变成你的所有物了？”白石藏之介稍显不悦地挑了挑眉，稍微扯开了扎紧在腰带的衬衫，挪了个位在恋人手边的位置坐下。

“哪怕一天也好，就姑且让我这么认为吧。”千岁千里垂着眼，紧盯着对方薄衫下若隐若现的那一截白如凝脂的腰肌，嘴角却划开一抹不太相称的凄冷的笑，“谁让我为了得到藏之介，牺牲了那么多东西呢。”

白石藏之介疑惑又有些不屑地撇撇嘴，“你又牺牲些什么了？”

“不就是这个吗。”对方扬了扬手中那叠快被翻出破洞的剧本，“为了藏之介在剧中的这个小角色，这剧本我已经反复修了一天一夜，到现在都还没有合过眼呢。”

“这样啊。”白石藏之介漫不经心道，手摁着床沿一个翻身，轻而易举地跨上了对方的腰，“有什么我能帮你的吗？”

千岁千里将手上的稿子又抬高了一点。“别再继续勾引我，从我身上起来，然后拿着枕头乖乖回床上睡觉，这就是你能帮我的最大的忙，白石君。”

“我没有勾引你啊，我这是在替你减压呢。”白石藏之介已经俯下身开始啃他的耳朵，一边顺着千岁千里的耳廓吻下去，一边含糊不清道，“不喜欢这种方式的话，告诉我你最喜欢哪一款吧，作家先生。”

“要求你拿着酒杯，像《热情似火》的玛丽莲那样朝着我走过来也可以吗？”千岁千里摁住那只一路在自己身上往下摸索的手，警告性地捏了捏，“也是时候看看你有几成演戏的功力了。”

“琴酒已经喝完了，今天还是换成《尼亚加拉》吧。”说这话时，白石藏之介已经解开他身上衬衫的大半排纽扣，缠着绷带的手缠绵地摩挲着开领胸膛深麦色的肌肤，白皙指节在黝黑的肌理上被衬得异常纤弱。千岁千里垂着眼，看着对方的手慢慢游移到他裤腰带的位置，“是吗？想演哪一幕？”

“你说了算。”白石藏之介扬起眉毛，对他露出一个不能再放荡的笑容，另一只手拽着千岁千里的手就贴上了自己温软的胸口，“不管是哪一幕，床上都不该穿着衣服吧？”

“可真是……”浑身都不由得一个激灵，千岁千里差点被他气得笑出来，“就这么急着以身试法吗？先说好，藏之介要是不想搞砸自己今天的聚会，现在最好别轻易招惹我——我做起事来可是没什么分寸的。”

“那就别管什么分寸啊，想对我做些什么就尽管做吧。”白石藏之介故作听不懂他话中之意的模样，笑着掐了掐他的下颚，“我有把这些统统都全盘消化掉的自信。”

千岁千里只是稍稍抬起下颚，沉黑的眼眸注视着他，宠溺又无可奈何地微笑着。这样的神情总通常被白石藏之介解读成委婉的拒绝。但他洞察力向来出众，只要解读得更深一些，靠得再近一些，就能读到那对眼里的真正的含义。

为什么总是要挑战我的底线呢，藏之介。

 

 

 

 

 

 

他也不知道自己初见白石藏之介时，是为了什么而爱上这样的他。是因为这个男人优质的血液中被包装好了一幅精雕细琢的漂亮皮囊，还是这美而空洞的躯壳下，实际上藏有一具大无畏的赌徒的灵魂。

几乎所有认识白石藏之介的人都觉得他这人优秀到乏味，做事一向循规蹈矩，勤勤勉勉，最微小如灰尘的事宜也要精打细算地算计好一切。然而千岁千里也曾见过与此截然相反的他。在没有世人分秒监视着的时刻，彼时的镁光灯像饕餮之徒，贪婪地吞噬着所有美丽的皮囊与灵魂，白石藏之介却总能在这俗流中置身事外。他抱着臂冷眼观看着这世界，浊黄灯光下的肌理不再是牛奶般鲜亮柔美的白皙，而呈现出一种与世俗烟火气全然剥离的冷白调，仿佛整个人都真正地为冰山所雕琢而出。

这样的白石藏之介也喜欢赌。在一段感情里赌得放肆无边，拥有无所谓是否契合人世的热情，没有伪装下的他所拥有的野心近乎毫无底线。就连自持稳重如千岁千里，也总是要无止境地被挑衅着，一再而再触及到彻底走火入魔或欲急攻心的边缘。

他也能清晰地记忆起他们两人的第一次，大抵就是由此而来的。千岁千里被激得眼角发红，掐着跨坐在自己胯上的身上人的腰身，卯足了杀人的力道一下接一下朝着上面顶弄，粘稠濡湿的交|合声混杂着令人羞赧的肉|体律动，打桩一样听得人心惊胆战。身上的人似乎也在如此攻势下成了一只任凭摆布的人偶，白石藏之介两手死死攥着对方衣袖，抽|插到激烈时连基本的支点都找不到，下身被撞得头晕脑胀，眼前一片哑光的昏暗，却仍要坚持演出一副游刃有余的沉着模样。喉管里一丝又一丝被迫泄露出来的不止呻|吟和喘|息，更多的是濒临溃败底线的哀鸣。

他射|进对方体内时，对方正拽着他的衣襟浑身颤栗，被肆意折叠的两腿和被开拓得湿稠温软的内|壁以几乎窒息的力度死死绞紧着他。银发男人浑身引擎着瘫倒在他怀里，甚至没来得及行使抗议，千岁千里就已经在他身体里刻下了无法抹除的终身标记。

 

 

 

但美的作品是不应当有属于任何人的标记的。白石藏之介是一樽无可复制的完美的艺术品，与他相爱就像是在玷污艺术。可笑得很，他恰巧还是个艺术家，最为慰藉灵魂的创作居然是亲手玷污自己深爱的艺术品。

艺术品会动，会笑，会说话，有灵魂，这就表明他最终不会仅仅满足于成为一樽艺术品。千岁千里爱上了他，所有人都以为他爱上了一株长了利刺的红玫瑰；可白石藏之介远远不只是一朵盛放的妖冶的红玫瑰。

他是那个一开始就不该去触及招惹的潘多拉。红玫瑰以扎了满手的伤痕鲜血为被获得的代价，潘多拉却不然，打开一道盒子本无须支付什么报酬，可一经开闸，四面八方一涌而上的厄难与不幸却如夜间蝙蝠般不计其数。白石藏之介诚然是如此存在，爱他本来就要承受苦难，又或者说这个男人的爱本身就是一种苦难。

他眼睁睁看着自己被这潘多拉一步步拉下地狱深渊，竟还感觉到得偿夙愿。

 

 

 

 

“在想什么？”潘多拉问他。

千岁千里脸上浮现出为艺术献身的笑。他稍稍仰头，迎接怀里男人俯身落在他脸侧的星辰般的吻，“没什么。”他说，“忽然觉得，我也有相当了不起的地方呢。”

白石藏之介一只手在床沿边半撑起身子，低头敛下张扬妖冶的眉目，在昏影中打量般凝视着他，“哪种地方？”

“藏之介还是那个我一开始认识你时的藏之介——我知道的，你其实一直都没有变过。你一开始预备要对我做的事情，以后也都会如数实现。”剧作家喃喃自语道，伸出的手背缓缓摩挲对方棱角分明而脆弱的下颚线条，喑沉的肤色与白缎般的肌理相互厮磨缠绵，“可就算如此，面对着这样的你我也没有被吓倒——该怎么说呢，我还真是个有本事的男人啊。”

“这算什么有本事？”白石藏之介轻声道，垂着眼帘睥睨着他。那对眼眸是狱火炼就的孔雀石，燃烧的却是属于爱欲的火光，美杜莎也不能及他眼底十分之一的热切与蛊毒，“要是真有本事，也不必抱怨什么了，靠着你身上那点看家本领，直接让我今晚连聚会都去不了就行了吧？”

他身下的这颗心脏骤然漏了一拍的呼吸。

白石藏之介歪着脑袋，柔情蜜意地抚慰掌心下这具剧烈跳动的魂魄，一个男人，一个痴情于独立世外的艺术的男人，如今只为他而陷入痴迷与不要命的狂热境地的男人。他纤洁的绷带愈合般亲吻这个可怜疯子的心口，好似在操控一只剧院木偶，上挑的眼角带着操控一切的满意笑意。

“怎么样，千岁先生，”他微微俯身，垂首在可怜人的耳边细声呓语，“这才是算得上是你的本事吧？”

说到这个份上如果还不作出反击，那就不能算是个男人了。千岁千里把手稿扔到一边，一个翻身将身上人甩到自己身下的臂弯中间。白石藏之介在他身下仰首暴露出脆弱的苍白的脖颈，像濒死的天鹅，那只像是施了魔惑的手一路顺着他的胸前解开衬衣纽扣。而他眼也不眨，两只手径直撕开对方上身已经松垮得遮不住多少旖旎的衬衫，掌心熟练地游移辗转至对方张开的两腿内侧间，俯下身吻了上去。

FIN


End file.
